Combat
In Labyrinths, you will encounter all sorts of monsters in which up to 5 girls can fight. Overview Combat is a fairly simple turn-based system. At the beginning of the battle, you can choose to Run, Attack, or Auto Attack. You can also select a skill on each character to attack with. Units execute attacks and skills based on their speed and skill priority. * Attack - The center option. This will run just 1 turn of combat. You can order girls to use a skill, but they can refuse to do so if her affection level is low. * Auto Attack - The rightmost option. This will force all your girls to continually do their default attack, during which they will use NO skills. If you ordered a girl to use a skill, she will disregard that command if you select Auto Attack. You can toggle on/off Auto Attack for the next turn. * Escape - The leftmost option. Your girls will not act at all this turn, allowing the opponent to attack your girls. After your opponent has finished attack, the battle ends and the monster in the Labyrinth is frozen still for a couple of turns. Stats * HP - When this hits 0, the girl is lost. * MP - Required to use skills. * ATK - Improves physical damage dealt. * MAT - Improves magical damage dealt. * DEF - Reduces taken physical damage. * MDF - Reduces taken magical damage. * SPD - Determines turn order. * DEX - Affects accuracy. Skills * Normal Skills - Every girl gets 3 skills. Commons and Uncommons require a silver key to unlock the 3rd skill, Rares, High Rares, and Super Rares only require a copper key. You can use these skills anytime as long as the girl obeys and has the MP. * Link Skills - Link Skills are powerful skills that activate randomly. In order for Link Skills to activate, a certain type of girl must be present. Link Skills do not requires any MP. High Rares and Super rares have a second Link Skill which requires two additional types of girls. High rares unlock the second Link Skill with a silver key, while High Rares only require a copper key. * Party Skills - Every girl has a party skill which takes effect for the entire party when they are the leader. The exception is the party skill "Great Escape", which can be activated from any position and allows you to escape the dungeon. Rewards At the end of the battle, monsters have a chance to drop several items. * Monster Soul - These souls can be used in Synthesis to level up your girls. * Shining Soul - These souls contain a girl between Common and Rare rarity. * Legendary Soul - These souls generally contain a High Rare or Rare girl. * Copper/Silver/Gold key - These are required to unlock the next tier of Punishments for a girl. * Punishment Items - These items are required to do Punishment. * Punishment Accessories - These items make Punishment easier. In addition to items girls also gain OP, which are points required to do Punishments. Lost Girls that hit 0 HP are considered lost. After the battle, you will have the option to revive girls that have 0 HP using a Soul Drop. If you do not use a Soul Drop, you will lose the girl completely. You will then have to find another copy of the girl through Summoning or drops. To avoid losing girls, escape before you hit 1 HP. Girls that are attacked and who have more than 1 HP cannot go below 1 HP in that turn. However, if you continue a new turn with a girl at 1 HP, they can be hit to 0 HP. Attempting to escape is considered a new turn, so in order to secure your girls, you should escape BEFORE you hit 1 HP.